


Flamingo

by Higawa



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Summary: * 第二人称 x tomo* 买丨春要素有





	Flamingo

汽车旅馆的设施算不上高档，但至少床单被罩看起来都还是干净的。你站在原地呆愣了一阵才意识到自己是来干什么的，先洗澡还是直接进入正题？这个问题尚未得到解答，就被新的问题替代了。  
“这位客人，您是喜欢用嘴还是后面？”自称名为tomo的男人主动帮你脱下了西装外套和领带，像闲聊一样说出了令人耳热的问题。  
“啊、那个……”你感到脸颊发烫，游移的目光不知道应该停留在哪边才算合适，“还是……还是先洗澡吧。”  
你怕自己经验不足的表现可能会引起他的反感——尽管事实如此。但他并未显露出不快的神色，而是笑着点点头。  
“嗯，那我在床上等您。”说完，他又垂下眼帘将你的外套和领带叠好，贤惠得像是居于深闺服侍丈夫的妻子。你盯着他的侧脸，一时有些晃神，这种状态直到他回望向你，又朝你歪了歪脑袋，你这才意识到自己又在干傻事，咽了口唾沫，强忍住下身的欲望走进浴室。  
草草冲完澡之后你才意识到自己其实没必要忍耐，他本来就是你买下的，他这一整晚都应该任由你摆布才对。想到这里，你不等擦干身体就冲出了浴室，看到他坐在床边衣服脱到一半的样子反倒有点不好意思。  
“是花洒出了什么问题吗？”他重新把衬衫披上，走到浴室门口关切道，“说不定我可以修好……”  
“那个没问题。”你看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，只觉得喉头发紧，“总之，你先给我口一发吧。”  
说完这话你就后悔了，会不会太直接了？不对，又不是没给钱。在你胡思乱想的当口，对方已经将你在带到床边坐下，又跪到你身前帮你掀开浴巾，乖顺得像是家养宠物。  
温热的吐息洒在你腿间，先是亲吻大腿内侧，再用手指帮你进入状态。你看到他低眉垂眼的样子，那样比在店里指名的时候更漂亮了。某些缱绻的暧昧的情感沉落进海底，变成低俗又卑劣的东西，挺立在他眼前，丑陋得扎眼。  
他没有直接把你的东西含进去，而是顺着腿根吻到柱身顶端，濡湿的前液蹭在他颊边，看起来像是被玷污的工艺品。他勉力将它吞进去，模仿着性交的动作吞吐，完全勃起的性器顶在他的嘴里一定不怎么好受，而他颦起的眉头却让人更加兴奋。  
你决定不再忍耐，直接抓住了他的头发在他的嘴里顶弄，他被突如其来的冲击呛到差点流泪，而你直接用另一只手扣住他的两颊，强迫他张开嘴承受粗暴的动作。似乎是被欺负到了极限，他可怜巴巴地抬眼看你，幼犬一样纯净的目光让你心生愧疚，可他嘴里还含着你的欲望，于是连那目光都成了助兴的一部分。  
你终究见不得他委屈兮兮的神情，勉为其难松手放开他。他缓缓退出来，跌坐在地上大口喘息。淫液从他嘴边溢出，他下意识舔舔嘴唇，看起来更糟糕了。  
“果然还是太勉强了吗？”你有些心软，像是给狗狗顺毛一样摸摸他的头发，“抱歉呐，tomo……”  
他摇了摇头，笑着望向你的眼睛，“不，没事。”  
他用手背草草抹了抹嘴角，张开口再度将你整根吞进去，继而不那么熟练地给你做深喉。你咬紧牙关克制住直接泄进去的欲望，一次又一次在他口中侵占到最深。快要到的时候他伸出舌尖覆住铃口，像是吃棒棒糖一样舔弄吮吸，你终于忍受不了视觉与触觉的双重冲击，射在了他的脸上。  
被颜射之后他的第一反应并不是把自己脸上的污迹擦掉，而是继续伏在你腿间把残余的精液舔舐干净。有浊液挂在他的眼睫上，随着他的呼吸微微颤动，像是蛛网上挣扎的蝶翼。他应该是有被专门调教过，细致的后戏让你爽得又射出一点残精，这次你如愿以偿，全部弄在了他嘴里。他默默抬起眼，像是幼犬在无声地控诉，而后他就在你的注视下将那些东西咽下喉咙。他的灵魂被割裂开来，一面是纯情另一面则是极欲。  
你终于无法按耐最原始的欲望，直接把他拉到床上推倒，被吻住的时候他瞪大了眼睛，含混地说自己还没漱口。你却管不上这些，转而粗暴地用舌尖入侵他的齿关。你在他嘴里尝到了自己的味道，又腥又苦，不知道他刚才怎么能吃得那么享受。你惩罚似的咬上他的舌尖，他痛得呜呜低鸣，像是小狗的唤声，可爱到不合时宜。  
你一直吻到尽兴才恋恋不舍地放过他，他在你身下大口喘息，眼里不知道是生理性的泪水还是单纯被欺负狠了。他似乎想把自己的身体缩起来，却被你一手按住，直接扒掉了裤子。  
“等等、不要……”他试图遮住自己的腿间，可下一秒就被你掐住了腰侧敏感的肌肉，“唔……”  
“tomo怎么可以拒绝客人的要求呢？”你伸手探入他的内裤，意料之中地摸到了湿漉漉的爱液，便学着小电影里的情节凑到他耳边说些下流话，“这不是表现很好吗？”  
“呜……抱歉……”他也意识到自己服务不到位，咬住下唇，主动把裤子脱了下来，缓缓张开腿露出已然湿透的地方。  
“好厉害，只是接吻就湿成这样了吗？”你新奇地摸着那里，“原来片子里拍的是真的呀……”  
他耳根一下子就红了，本能地想要并拢双腿，可又不能怠慢了客人的需求，只好勉强维持张开腿的姿势。  
看着眼前的景象，你好像被打开了奇妙的开关，恶劣的念头占据脑海。  
“我之前没有和男性做过呢，能告诉我应该从哪里进去吗？”  
他乖乖垂着眼，把手伸到腿间已经兴奋到流水的地方，像展示一件商品那样给自己做扩张，“就是这里……”  
看到他羞耻难耐的样子，你更加按耐不住欺负人的欲望，抓住他的手指往里捅了一点。  
“呜！”他的肌肉猛地绷紧，勾勒出漂亮的线条。似乎是刚才歪打正着蹭到了敏感点，他的前面也爽得直流水。  
“这么湿的话应该可以直接进来吧？”你放开他的手指，扶住欲望就往艳红的地方插了进去，湿软的腔体几乎是瞬间将你包裹住了，馋嘴似的一下一下痉挛着。  
“哈啊……好大……”他下意识地说出要命的情话，不过本人好像对此毫无知觉。他微微摇晃着腰，想要自己吞进去，却被你紧锢住腰身直接插到最深。他惊叫着抓紧床单，向来明亮的眼睛因为快感而失神，胸口蒙着一层薄薄的汗水，随着你顶弄的频率起伏。  
你俯身吻住他，同时挺动下身一下又一下干到最深。他只能在亲吻间含混地呻吟，带着哭腔，像是被强上了一样，而两腿则紧紧夹在你的腰侧，爽到微微发抖。你顺着他的颈侧，一点点吻到他的胸口。你试图从他嘴里撬出更多的下流话来，就诱导着问他舒不舒服，被压榨的一方含糊地嗯嗯啊啊，让你不甚满意。  
“呜、不要……好痛……”被狠狠咬住乳尖的时候他终于哭了出来，他试图用撒娇蒙混过关，却被你更加粗暴地咬住，“住手……呜……哈啊——”  
你尝到嘴里的铁锈味，一边揉弄他的胸肌一边吮吸他的乳尖，他可能直到这时才想起来取悦你，慢慢挺起胸将自己送到你嘴里。你用舌尖和指甲将两边都蹂躏到充血，他则仰着脖颈呜咽，小声地说好舒服。也许那是真话，因为他的下身已经全然挺立起来，被粗暴的顶弄挤在两人的腹肌之间，你用指尖触碰那里，他试图往你手里蹭，反而被身后的顶弄欺负到软了腰身。在你用指甲抠弄顶端的 时候他哭着射了出来，连带着后穴也将你绞紧，逼你全部泄在了里面。  
快感的余韵并没有让你感到愉悦，因为你意识到这就将是夜晚的结尾。你几乎是哽咽着，埋在他的颈窝说爱他。他说他也爱你，说爱的时候他仍旧直视你的眼睛，让你几乎被他蒙骗。可他说不来谎，过了一会儿就闭着眼埋进你怀中。你抱紧他就好像试图留住海浪激起的泡沫，而他回抱住你，如同圣女向凡间施舍一点点爱怜，仅此而已。

Fin.


End file.
